


Limonadensommer

by Melian12



Category: Historical RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, Dattellimonade, Deutsch | German, Dramolett, M/M, Schiller ist ein süßer Knopf, Secret Relationship, Summer, süße Knöpfe
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 04:30:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14347986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melian12/pseuds/Melian12
Summary: Sommer 2017 in JenaSchiller liegt in seinem Garten hinterm Haus, als Goethe vorbeikommt. Und er hat ihm etwas mitgebracht.





	Limonadensommer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Homosalate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homosalate/gifts).



> Ich habs mal mit einem Minidrama versucht xD und hoffe mal, es ist annehmbar

Personen:

Johann Wolfgang Goethe (Wolfi)

Friedrich Schiller (Fritzi)

Charlotte Schiller (Lotte)

Karl Schiller (Karl)

 

_Das Dramolett spielt im Sommer 2017, im Garten hinter dem Haus der Familie Schiller in Jena._

_Es hat 30° im Schatten, auch in dem Schatten des Baumes, wo FRITZI auf dem Rücken liegt und träge in den Himmel starrt. Von Zeit zu Zeit streicht eine kühle Brise durchs Gras. Dann quietscht auf einmal das Gartentor, WOLFI erscheint._

WOLFI. Na, Fritzi, wie geht’s?

FRITZI. _(richtet sich auf)_ Muss ja… viel zu heiß heute… _(gähnt)_ ich komme zu nichts. Keine Inspiration…

WOLFI. _(zieht ihn in eine vorsichtige Umarmung)_ Na, gut, dass ich jetzt da bin. _(küsst ihn)_ Wir können ein bisschen –

FRITZI. Was tust du da? _(sieht sich vorsichtig um)_ Nicht, dass Lotte noch…

WOLFI. Ach, die ist sicher gerade in der Küche, oder sie hängt im Keller die Wäsche auf. Und außerdem kann man uns vom Haus aus sowieso nicht sehen, da stehen doch die Rosensträucher. _(wuschelt FRITZI durch die Locken)_ Schau mal, ich hab uns was mitgebracht. Das war bei Aldi im Angebot, nur 15 Cent die Flasche. Da hat mich das Pfand mehr gekostet.

_WOLFI zieht zwei große Flaschen aus seiner Umhängetasche, in denen eine bräunliche, unappetitliche Flüssigkeit vor sich hin schwappt. FRITZI beäugt sie skeptisch._

FRITZI. Was zur Hölle ist das, Wolfi?

WOLFI. Das ist Limonade. Und war gar nicht mal teuer, nur –

FRITZI. Ja, nur 15 Cent die Flasche, ich weiß. _(seufzt)_ Gib mal rüber, ich hab Durst. Und erzähl mir endlich von deiner Inspirationsidee, sonst sterbe ich hier noch vor Langeweile. Es ist schon schrecklich mit dieser Hitze, wenn man nicht einmal mehr schreiben kann… _(setzt langsam die Flasche an die Lippen und trinkt)_

WOLFI. Wir könnten Balladen schreiben. Ich eine, du eine, immer zusammen. Wer zuerst fertig ist, hat gewonnen. Aber es geht auch –

FRITZI. _(hustet und spuckt die Limonade wieder aus)_ W a s zur Hölle ist das?! _(sieht auf das Etikett und verzieht das Gesicht)_ Dattellimonade?! Wolfi!!!

WOLFI. Schmeckt sie nicht? Ich dachte, du freust dich vielleicht, wenn ich dir was mitbringe. Und wie gesagt, sie war gar nicht mal teuer…

FRITZI. _(beiseite)_ Ja, das schmeckt man, dass die gar nicht mal teuer war. (laut) Das ist zwar lieb gemeint, Wolfi... aber... das wäre doch überhaupt nicht nötig gewesen.

WOLFI. Aber schmeckt sie dir denn nicht?

FRITZI. Doch, doch… ich verschlucke mich nur ständig, wenn ich aus der Flasche trinke, das weißt du doch.

WOLFI. Na, dann geh ich schnell in die Küche und hole uns zwei Gläser, was meinst du?

FRITZI. Ja… mach das mal…

_FRITZI bleibt bewegungslos sitzen und blickt nachdenklich vor sich hin, während WOLFI motiviert aufspringt und durch den Garten Richtung Haus läuft. Als WOLFI schon auf halbem Weg ins Haus ist, kommt ihm plötzlich ein Einfall._

FRITZI. Wolfi! Warte! Nimm ruhig die guten Gläser aus dem Wohnzimmerschrank oben! Du weißt ja, wo alles ist. Wir müssen doch deine Balladenidee feiern!

WOLFI. Alles klar! Mach ich! _(ab)_

Fritzi. Das ist ja gerade nochmal gut gegangen…

_Er rappelt sich auf, öffnet die Flaschen, alle beide, und beeilt sich, die Dattellimonade so unauffällig wie möglich hinter die Rosensträucher zu gießen. Leider erscheint in diesem Moment LOTTE im Küchenfenster._

LOTTE. Fritz! Was machst du da!

FRITZI. _(errötend)_ Ähh… nichts?

LOTTE. Natürlich! An die Rosensträucher pinkeln! Hast du denn gar keinen Anstand mehr? _(beiseite)_ Also, dieser Wolfgang ist wirklich kein guter Umgang für ihn… _(laut)_ Lass das sofort bleiben!

FRITZI. Lotte! Das ist nicht so, wie es aussieht…

LOTTE. Ist es das nicht immer? _(kopfschüttelnd)_ Also, Fritz, du bist 38… Aber gut, ich sag nichts mehr!

_LOTTE wendet sich wieder ihrer Beschäftigung in der Küche zu. FRITZI betrachtet verzweifelt die eine noch halbvolle und die andere, glücklicherweise leere Flasche in seinen Händen._

FRITZI. Na super. Was soll ich jetzt mit denen machen? Wenn Wolfi wiederkommt, wird der doch sicher fragen, was ich mit den zwei Litern Limonade gemacht habe… Und dabei ist dieses widerlich süße Zeug einfach nicht trinkbar… _(verzieht wieder das Gesicht)_ Warum meint der aber auch immer, mir was mitbringen zu müssen…

_Sein Sohn KARL kommt auf die Terrasse._

KARL. Huhu, Papa! _(winkt)_

FRITZI. _(winkt zurück)_ Hallo, Karlchen! _(beiseite)_ Der kommt mir ja wie gerufen! (laut) Sag mal, magst du deinem Papa einen Gefallen tun?

KARL. _(kommt näher)_ Eigentlich bin ich auf dem Weg ins Freibad…

FRITZI. _(drückt ihm die Flaschen in die Hand)_ Dann kannst du doch auf dem Weg dahin sicher noch die Flaschen bei Aldi abgeben? _(verschwörerisch)_ Du darfst auch den Pfandbon behalten…

KARL. Na gut, gib her. _(betrachtet die halbvolle Flasche neugierig)_ Was ist das überhaupt? _(öffnet die Flasche und setzt sie an den Mund)_

FRITZI. Nein, tu das nicht, das ist –

_KARL spuckt hustend die Limonade aus._

FRITZI.… Dattellimonade. Die hat Onkel Wolfi bei Aldi im Sonderangebot gekauft. Für 15 Cent die Flasche…

KARL. _(verzieht das Gesicht)_ Ja, so schmeckt das auch. Ist ja ekelhaft.

FRITZI. _(murmelt)_ Wem sagst du das…

KARL. Also gut, ich bin dann mal weg. Viel Spaß dir noch, mit Onkel Wolfi…

_Er zwinkert seinem Vater zu, bevor er mit den Flaschen unterm Arm den Garten durch das noch immer quietschende Gartentor verlässt. Als die Dattellimonade sicher außer Reichweite ist, atmet FRITZI auf._

FRITZI. Das ist ja… also, manchmal glaube ich wirklich, der Junge weiß, was zwischen mir und Wolfi… _(schüttelt den Kopf)_ Ach was, Nonsens. Da käme doch niemand drauf, das ist den Leuten doch sowieso viel zu abwegig. Und außerdem bin ich verheiratet…

_Auf der Terrasse erscheint jetzt WOLFI, er winkt FRITZI schon von dort mit den beiden Gläsern zu._

WOLFI. Hab sie gefunden!

FRITZI. Na, was für ein Glück! _(beiseite)_ … dass die Dattellimonade weg ist… 

WOLFI. _(bei ihm ankommend)_ Wo ist denn die Limonade hingekommen?

FRITZI. _(wird rot)_ Die… also… also, weißt du, Karl ist auf dem Weg ins Freibad hier vorbeigekommen… ja, genau, und da wollte er mal probieren, und sie hat ihm so gut geschmeckt, dass er sie mitgenommen hat!

WOLFI. Beide Flaschen?

FRITZI. Äh… ja… für seine Freunde auch noch! Du hast doch sicher nichts dagegen, oder?

WOLFI. Ach so… Nein, natürlich nicht. Solange der Junge Spaß hat… _(lächelt FRITZI an)_ Dann gehe ich nochmal rein und frag Lotte, ob sie etwas anderes zum Anstoßen hat, für diese Balladen-Sache. _(enthusiastisch)_ Ich bin mir sicher, das wird großartig!

_Er springt wieder auf und läuft zurück ins Haus, bleibt aber gleich wieder stehen._

WOLFI. Also, wenn Karl die Limonade so gut geschmeckt hat… dann bringe ich ihm morgen am besten gleich ein paar Flaschen mit! _(ab)_

FRITZI. _(vergräbt das Gesicht in den Händen und schüttelt den Kopf)_ Großartig… armer Karl…

 

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Homosalate und meinem Mathe-Arbeitsheft, das anscheinend der Meinung ist, dass sich Dattellimonade tatsächlich verkaufen würde xD


End file.
